


Feverish Declarations

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Declarations Of Love, Fever, Feverish Declarations, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: I would love to see a feverish declaration of love from one of your OCs, if you felt so inclined...And of course, I'm always inclined...





	Feverish Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think of this!

            The room was spinning. Or was that just the centrifuge that Eden’s eyes were following round and round?

            “Those samples are probably going to be ruined by now.” Eppie’s voice made Eden jump and he looked up, for a moment her face spun just like the centrifuge he’d been watching.

            “Hhmm?” Eden lifted his chin from where he’d been resting it against his hand. His brain felt foggy, like the very air around him was thickening to the consistency of custard. Eppie’s eyebrows knit together on her forehead as she looked at him; she pointed to the centrifuge.

            “You’ve spun the centrifuge for three cycles now,” Eppie pointed out, “It should have only been done once.” Eden looked blankly from Eppie to the test tubes in the machine, which were now vastly overspun so that any test carried out would probably come out ruined.

            “Oh…” he murmured as he realised how little he’d been paying attention. “I hadn’t realised.”

            “Are you feeling okay?” She sounded concerned, and Eden found himself blinking to try and keep her in focus.

            “Y-yeah,” He stammered as his lips felt like they’d turned to rubber, and he suddenly felt very cold despite his jumper and lab coat. “It’s just a bit cold in here.” Eden started removing the, now, useless test tubes from the machine and placing them into a rack so he could dispose of them, but his hands were trembling and he had to be extra cautious not to smash any of them.

            “It’s not cold in here,” Eppie said, and Eden’s heart sunk at this. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You look a bit flushed.”

            “Yeah,” Eden tried to force a laugh, “I’m just tired… too much TV last night, y’know?” Eppie didn’t look convinced, but still turned back to her own samples and placed them down. Then unexpectedly she reached out and touched Eden’s face.

            “Oh god Eden!” She exclaimed as Eden recoiled from the coolness of her fingers. “You are so _not_ okay.”

            “What? Stop it Eppie.” Eden protested as she gripped him by his upper arm and put her hand more securely on his forehead.

            “You’re absolutely roasting!” The look on her face had bypassed concern and was now terrified. “I think you’re coming down with something, I think you should go home.”

            “What?” Eden shook his head, but he suddenly felt like he’d submerged his head in water. “No, I’m fine – I need to finish, then I can go home.” He turned back to his test tubes, picked one up and promptly dropped it, sending glass shards everywhere. He stared down at his trembling fingers and tried to clear the fug from his mind.

            “Eden.” Eppie’s voice sounded gentle as she took hold of his hand and he turned to face her. “I’m taking you home.”

            “Okay,” He agreed, feeling much shakier than he had done two minutes previously.

            “Give me two minutes to clean up, then I’ll drive you home.” Eppie told him, he nodded then sank his head into his hands. He’d closed his eyes by the time Eppie had cleared up and she tapped him gently on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

            Eden stood up from his stool and wobbled so severely that if Eppie hadn’t caught him he would have fallen over; everything seemed to be swaying and his head was swimming. Eppie’s hand steadied him as they walked out of the science lab and as he climbed into her car he was aware of a dull pounding beginning in his temple. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes as he felt Eppie’s car rev into life. His concept of time seemed to be skewed by the pounding in his head, because he felt a cool breeze on his face then Eppie’s voice seemed to come from very far away:

            “Eden? Give me your hand, I’ll help you inside.” He felt Eppie’s hand on his wrist and opened his eyes; they were parked right outside his flat and he tried to get out of the car but his legs didn’t seem to be working in coordination with his brain. Eppie held him up as his legs shook underneath him. “How are you feeling?”

            “Dizzy.” Was the only word that Eden could get passed his lips, Eppie hooked Eden’s arm over her shoulder so she could hold him up as they manoeuvred up the stairs, Eden’s feet occasionally bumping against the stairs. The heavy door to Eden’s flat swung shut behind them, with Eppie practically holding all of Eden’s weight, and a voice rung out through the flat:

            “Eden? That you?” Jude’s voice reached them.

            “Jude?” Eppie called out frantically, she heard the patter of feet and Jude’s head poked round the living room door.

            “Eden?!” He was by their side in a second, grabbing Eden’s other arm and helping to keep him upright. “What’s wrong? What’s happened Eppie?” His voice had jumped up in pitch as he looked Eden up and down.

            “I don’t know,” Eppie replied honestly. “I had to bully him into admitting he wasn’t feeling well, then he practically went silent as soon as he got in my car.”

            “Let’s get him in the living room,” Jude suggested, and they began taking small steps. “We can lie him on the sofa.”

            “I didn’t expect you to be here…” She admitted as they aided Eden onto the sofa.

            “I’m not on placement at the moment, so I just have lectures and tutorials,” Jude exclaimed. “Lucky I’m here now.” Eden flopped listlessly back on the sofa, and Jude knelt down in front of him.

            “He’s got a high temperature I think,” Eppie said, “I think he’s coming down with something.”

            “I’ve got a thermometer somewhere, wait…” Jude clambered up from his knees and ran out of the room, Eppie heard a door being pulled open then swinging shut. Eden still had his eyes closed and for all intents and purposes looked like he was asleep. Jude returned, waving the thermometer in his hand. “Got it.” He knelt down and said gently:

            “Eden? Open your mouth.” When this got no response he reached out and tapped Eden’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin even from that small interaction. “Eden?”

            Without opening his eyes, or making any kind of verbal response, Eden opened his mouth just wide enough for Jude to slip the thermometer in. Jude and Eppie waited for it to beep, then Jude withdrew it and swore:

            “Shit.”

            “What?” Eppie asked.

            “39.3 – that’s fucking high.” Jude looked up at his best friend, the red flush patterned across his cheeks.

            “Shit, is there anything I can do?” Jude shook his head, putting both his hands on Eden’s face.

            “No, it’s okay, I think I can handle it – I just have to cool him down.” Jude’s hands fumbled at the zip to Eden’s hoodie and began to pull it down. “No actually, there is something you can do.”

            “What?” Jude turned to face her, his face worried now.

            “You can go back to the lab and make absolutely sure there’s no way this could be a reaction to a chemical you guys have been using.” His voice had become hard like steel and Eppie blinked at him.

            “I mean, I’m pretty sure I can assure you of that,” Eppie said, “but I can go back and make sure nothing’s happened by accident.”

            “That’d be great,” Jude nodded. “Will you keep me updated?”

            “Yeah, course.” She glanced back at Eden, “Will you keep me updated on him?”

            “Yeah, I promise.”

            “Okay. I’ll be as quick as I can and I’ll let you know.” She took a few steps away.

            “Thanks for bringing him home Eppie!” Jude called out.

            “It’s no problem.” Came her reply and then Jude heard the front door close and he turned his full attention back to Eden.

            “Oh shit Ede,” Jude’s heart was racing as he touched his friend’s face again. “I need to cool you down…” He thought quickly, leaving Eden on the sofa he went in search of ways to do that. Grabbing a cup he filled it with as many ice cubes as he could find in their freezer – including the ones shaped like cocks from a mould Mattie had given him for his birthday; and collected paracetamol that would hopefully bring his temperature down. Then he ran a full sized towel under the cold tap and rung it out so it was merely damp, and the same with a flannel. Carrying these items through he found Eden in the exact same position as he left him; he laid everything down on the small table next to the sofa.

            “Eden, I’m gonna try and cool you down.” Jude said, but he wasn’t sure Eden could hear him, so he set to work. Eden’s body was like a giant rag doll as Jude pulled his jumper and t-shirt off, exposing his bare chest; getting his jeans off was more of a trial as Eden offered no help.

            Part of Jude felt wrong stripping Eden down while he was barely conscious, but at the same time it wasn’t like this was the first time he’d seen Eden in just his pants, and the heat coming in waves from his bare skin made him feel justified. He carefully draped the cool damp towel over Eden’s legs and torso, Eden seemed to flinch in response which Jude took as a good sign. He sat next to Eden, grabbing the cup of ice which was beginning to melt.

            “Eden?” He tapped on Eden’s cheek again, “I really need you to open your eyes and look at me.” It took a few moments to register, but eventually Eden pried open his eyelids – his eyes were glazed and over bright, clearly fevered.

            “Jude?” He looked confused. “When did you get here?” His words slurred into one, and he didn’t seem to remember Eppie bringing him home.

            “Open your mouth, I want you to suck on this.” Eden obligingly opened his mouth, and Jude popped an ice cube in. Eden laid back against Jude, and suddenly Jude recognised just how scared he felt. He’d seen Eden puke, and panic, and when he’d been low – but he couldn’t recall ever seeing him this ill. Eden had begun to peel the damp towel off his lap.

            “Hey, no Eden, you need that,” Jude insisted, returning it to his lap.

            “But I’m cold!” Eden exclaimed, and Jude could feel him trembling but he knew that wasn’t from the cold.

            “You’re not though Ede,” he placated, “you’re actually really hot.” To Jude’s surprise a dazzling grin spread across Eden’s face, and he looked radiantly happy for a second despite the red flush across his cheeks.

            “You’re the really hot one Jude.” Eden mumbled, leaning his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes, a grin still playing on his features. For a second Jude’s heart did a flutter in his chest – was Eden paying him a compliment? He wrote it off, fishing into the cup and holding another ice cube to Eden’s lips.

            “Have some more ice, here – come on.” He coaxed, and Eden opened his mouth again. “You’re gonna be okay – I’ve got you.”

            “You’ve always got me.” Eden burbled, his mouth full of ice cube. “You’re always there.”

            “I know. I always will be.” Jude stroked away Eden’s blonde fringe from where it was sticking to his face.

            “Ever since we were fourteen and my kayak capsized…” Eden muttered, his words slurring like he was drunk.

            “What’s that?” Jude asked, but he knew what Eden was referring to – a Scout camp they’d gone on when they’d just turned fourteen.

            “All my clothes were wet and you gave me yours,” Jude couldn’t help but chuckle weakly, they hadn’t talked about that trip in years. “Then you stank.” Jude laughed out loud at this confession, he’d given Eden some of his clothes when Eden’s got soaked, but he hadn’t had many alternatives for himself. “You really stank… but I knew from that moment that I loved you.” Jude’s heart ground to a halt in his chest as he was sure he’d misheard.

            “What did you say?” Jude whispered, his voice crackling, looking across at his best friend. Eden didn’t open his eyes, or move, he simply sighed, then said:

            “I love you Jude, always have.” Jude’s heart was in his throat again, as he looked at Eden. He wanted to kiss him – even with the flushed skin, his pale pink lips drew Jude’s gaze. But he couldn’t. Eden was feverish – how could he be sure any of what he’d just said was true? He probably wouldn’t remember any of this when his fever broke, he couldn’t take advantage like that.

            “I love you too Eden,” Jude replied, still wondering whether what Eden had said was true. Eden opened his eyes and looked right at Jude.

            “Mmmm…” He snuggled into Jude’s chest, and Jude put his arm around Eden’s shoulders and held him close. “Really tired…” Eden mumbled.

            “Go to sleep.” Jude said, stroking his fingers through Eden’s hair and running through in his mind what Eden had just said… and what it could mean for the two of them.

            Jude must have dozed off holding Eden close to him, because the next thing he knew he was being woken by Eden moving.

            “Jude?” Eden’s voice sounded back to normal, coming to very quickly Jude suddenly clasped his hands to Eden’s face – his skin felt back to normal temperature.

            “How do you feel?” Jude asked quickly.

            “Fine.” Eden said, rubbing his forehead. “Apart from this headache… but why am I only wearing my pants?”


End file.
